


There’s No One Butter Than You

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butter, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Based on the prompt from Yeehaw|w: 'Lena buttering up her balcony during this ‘we’re not friends’ phase so whenever Supergirl tries to land on it she slips and falls on her ass' but with my own little twistORLena is a little bit mad at her girlfriend so she decides butter and her balcony are the best way to exact revenge.





	There’s No One Butter Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve everyone! I am sorry in advance for any errors as I wrote this at 2 am in the morning. Hope you enjoy this short and sweet (and buttery) litte fic!

Lena knew that she couldn’t be mad at Kara for not telling her that she was Supergirl. Lena has known for a while now that her girlfriend was National City’s resident hero, but it still hurt that a big secret like that was kept from her.

She smirked to herself as she thought of exactly how she was going to get back at the preppy blonde.

Lena walked to her intercom system as she pressed the button that connected her to her secretary Jess. She could hear Jess’s confusion as the woman scrawled down Lena’s unusual request.

The CEO passed the time by doing paperwork at her desk before there was a knock at her door. She stood up as the sound of her expensive heels clicked with each step. Lena grabbed the bags from Jess and thanked her before closing the door. Lena then made her way to her balcony as she opened the sliding door. She carefully unwrapped all 200 sticks of butter as she lay them out on her once pristine balcony. She knew this would be a bitch to clean up later but the payoff was worth it.

Once Lena left the sticks to melt in the radiant sun, she stuffed the boxes and wrappers in the recycling bin in her office. She headed to set up a camera on a tripod and hit record. Picking up her phone she sent a text to her girlfriend knowing that the other woman would come right away.

 **Lena:** Kar, can you come over right now? I need your help with something  
**Kara:** Of course babe!! Be there soon!!!!! 😘😘💙❤️

Lena smiles at the emojis and exclamation points that always were present in Kara’s messages. She knew she only had to wait a few seconds before her girlfriend would show up.

Sure enough a few seconds later Lena recognized the telltale whoosh of the Super’s cape. Kara touched down on Lena’s balcony but her Kryptonian reflexes did not save her in time when her red boot hit the floor she slipped and landed straight on her ass.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh as she watched Kara flail and try to stand after a few attempts.

Supergirl let out a very Kara-like squeak as she managed to get herself upright enough to grip the railings. Lena noticed she was holding them so tightly that her fingers were leaving dents in the metal.

“Lena, what’s happening?” Kara sputtered as her red boots struggled to gain purchase on the slippery balcony.

Lena smirked and raised an eyebrow as she slowly slid the sliding door open to face her girlfriend who looked very much like a confused puppy at the moment.

“Did you need my help?” Kara asked as she attempted to stand only for her legs to slide as she ended up doing a really awkward split.

Lena bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from laughing as she slowly raised a perfectly-manicured eyebrow at the blonde.

“I did, but it seems you’re preoccupied,” Lena said calmly as Kara’s feet scrabbled on her slick balcony.

Kara gave Lena her signature Kara Danvers pout that no one, not even Alex, could resist.

Lena huffed as she decided that she’s tortured her girlfriend enough as she held out a hand for Kara to take.

Instead of letting Lena drag her inside, Kara gripped Lena’s hand and pulled her out into the balcony.

Lena’s stilettos obviously had little traction the slick balcony as she stumbled a bit and let loose a few curse words. Kara let her flail around with a grin and a twinkle in her eye before pulling the shorter women flush against her chest.

Kara still had one hand gripping the balcony railing as the other arm was wrapped securely around the other woman's waist. Lena had both her arms tightly wound around Kara's neck as she clung to the blonde superhero. Lena huffed at Kara but knew she could never stay mad at her.

“I can’t believe you buttered your balcony just to see my fall on my ass.”

“I recorded it too you know.”

Kara’s jaw dropped as she stuck her tongue out childishly at Lena who just rolled her eyes and kissed Kara’s jaw gently in reply.

“You really are an asshole.”

“But I’m _you’re_ asshole.”

“Yes, and you’re my butter half.”

Lena snorted at Kara’s pun as she shook her head at her girlfriend’s childish antics. She really fell in love with a dork. Since Lena was wearing her heels she could comfortably tuck her head under Kara’s chin as the blonde Kryptonian stroked her hair gently.

Kara pressed her lips to the top of Lena’s head gently as they stood on the buttered balcony of L-Corp, not a care in the world because they both had their arms around the one that they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the really cheesy ending but wanted to end 2018 right haha. If anyone has any cute one-shot ideas drop them below and I might consider them if I have time. Again, thanks everyone for reading/commenting/giving kudos. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
